Harry Torres
Basic information '''Name: '''Harry Torres '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''1 '''Age: '''17 '''Weapon: '''Spear, sword, axe '''Appearance: '''He has a golden hair, and sometimes wear glasses. He is mostly found either in a tuxedo, or in a T-shirt '''Strengths/skills: '''Strategical, can swim, has a fast pace and good accuracy '''Weakness(es): '''Scared of bugs, Unsocial, easily lost focus '''Interview Angle: '''Being arrogant and sarcastic to intimidate the other tributes. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Snatches a bag or a weapon, then run out the Cornucopia. If bumped to other tributes, negotiate with them for an alliance. '''Games Strategy: '''Be in at least two strong alliance. Force them to clash each other and escape. If there are survivors, hunt them down. '''Token: '''A golden sword '''Height: '''6'1" '''Fears: '''Disgusting things such as bugs and dirt. '''Alliance: '''At least in the two main alliance in the Games Personality Harry is pretty much a typical District 1 guy, as he is commonly known as an arrogant guy. He can be also intimidating to others. Sometimes he may leave sarcastic comments towards others. It is also hard to gain his trust and sneaky in a way. Besides that, he is actually a wise and polite guy if you know him long enough. He is also seems to be a calm person whenever there is a situation and tries to focus and solve the problem within. He is also seen as a gentleman most of the times as he is born in a rich family. Backstory Harry was born in a wealthy family in the Capitol. His parents were both previous victors in two different Games. As the only child in his family, he was given high hopes by his parents, as he was given private combat classes since he was 5. Besides that, they seem like a typical Career family. Everything changed one day when he was 7, when he received a grieving news about his parents death. His parents were both shot from distance while going to work. While in their funeral, he just stared at their graveyard while accompanied with his uncle. Gazing at his parents tombstone, he clenched his fist while promised himself that he will hunt down the person behind this. Throughout the visit he did not even shed a single tear. After the murder, Harry lived with his uncle, who also worked as a butler in his family. Everything went back as normal, until one day when he was 10, he heard some noises from under his yard when he was training. He attempted to find the source of the weird voices, and his curiosity lead him to a hidden door inside some bushes. Noticing the door was open, Harry silently open the door and tip toed into the secret basement. The basement was pretty bright due to a torch being hanged near the door. The room was full with ancient weapons and boxes of gold. But that wasn't the main reason why Harry was surprised. What shocked him the most was his uncle's appearance in this gold mine. Seeing that his nephew found out his secret, his uncle tried to grab a sword beside him, and swayed it towards Harry's torso. Harry managed to dodge it, but he accidentally tripped and fell to the ground. Without even questioning he already knew his uncle was behind his parents death and his greed towards their properties. Full with anger, he took a dagger near him, and charged towards his uncle. The first attack was deflected by the sword held by his uncle. In his second try, the dagger still got deflected, but his strength was big enough to cause his uncle to lose grip of the sword. Without a second word, he stabbed his uncle multiple times, before burning his corpse in a furnace in his house. Since then, he changed. He become more proud and arrogant due to him impressed of how he avenged his parents. He also slightly become a paranoid, as he once trusted a guy who betrayed his family. He originally planned to live alone in his wealthy lifestyle. But then, due to not wanting to let down his family's hope. He decided to grant his parents last wish, as he volunteered to join as a tribute. Trivia 1) Here you go, Kevin. Enjoy my first tribute from the Torres clan. 2) Harry is based on the word 'heritor' 3) This is my first tribute to use an anime pic. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:JackSilenzio's Tributes Category:Unfinished